Life Gone Bad Or Maybe Not
by CamziColes687
Summary: EVERYONE IS HUMAN! Rose's life was perfect. Amazing family. Great friends. Until one mistake had a dreaded consequence. Full Summary inside!  *** I feel absolutely terrible for doing this. This story is being put on hiatus for the time being. Some serious writer's block has hit, and life is hectic. When I post again, it will be more often. Hopefully, this doesn't last long.
1. Full Summary

Full summary

Rose's life was perfect. Family and friends that cared about her. A chance at a record deal. Everything. She had everything until one little mistake costed her father his life in a freak accident that she was involved in. With her mom having found someone else to replace her dad so quickly, Rose was left to mourn with only her puppy that her dad had given her the week before he died, and her twin sister, Lissa, by her side. That is until she meets Dimitri Belikov, the new kid in school. But with her step-dad, Andrew, beating on her, Rose has a hard time opening up to Dimitri. What will Rose do when she has had enough of Andrew? Will she confront her mom, or Andrew (which may lead to some blood shed)? Or will she have to do what she has been completely scared to do? Open up.

**I want to know something. I already have a plan for how everyone is involved in this story. Everyone, except Adrian. I can't pick whether or not to put him as an older brother, or as a friend. Help me please. Either PM me, or Review which one you would prefer. I hope to have the full first chapter done and posted by Friday, but if not, then definitely Monday. Maybe even sooner if I can find the time. Hope everyone likes where this story goes, and I want people to review this story about anything good, any suggestions, or even things that I could fix. I accept anything. **  
><strong>-Em<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**AN:/ Ok. This is my first fanfic, so I hope, hope, hope that everyone likes it. Read and review please! This story is rated M for possible future chapters. I am honestly surprised at the feedback from just my summary. The first chapter up sooner then expected!**

**Shoutouts need to go to: Blood Drinking Dark Emo Angel, Autumn2330, loventherussian17, Elena DanceLover05, DBM1710, Twilighternproud, disha, 00-GallagherGirl ! Thank you all for the suggestions! Each of you have given me great ideas in some way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I really wish I did, and everyone can wish and dream, but this wish isn't coming true. All the characters belong to Richelle Mead. The only thing I made up was the plot.**

I woke up to my alarm going off and my red husky puppy licking my face. Groaning, I rolled over onto my stomach. That stupid puppy wasn't having any of it. She clumsily walked up towards my face in that way that only puppies can do. She nudged my neck, trying to get under. When she couldn't get there, she started her whining and barking fit.

"Ugh! Fine. I'm up! Shasta, who knew that you would become my backup alarm clock?" I sighed, annoyed. I turned around and sat up, thinking about how it would be possible that I would live through another day of my life.

Shasta jumped off my bed and hobbled over to her small basket of toys, picking out her favorite, a tug-of-war rope with tennis balls on each end. She jogged back over, and dropped the toy at my feet. When I didn't pick it up, she pushed it closer with her nose, backed up and whined.

"Not right now, Shasta. You were the one wanting me up so badly. Is this the only thing you wanted from me?" I asked her. She wagged her tail. I sighed. "That's what I thought."

I picked the toy up, and walked back over to the basket to put the toy back. As I was heading towards my dresser to pick out my clothes for the day when I heard a knock at my door. "Come on in, Lissa!" I called.

My twin sister peeked her head in my room before coming in all the way and closing the door. I turned around to see Lissa staring at me with jade green eyes, and part of her sleek, straight blonde hair hanging in her face. When she saw me looking, she smiled at me. It always made me happy that she was happy.

But, no matter how happy I am, my troubled home life always seems to find a way to creep into my head.

Today was my dad's birthday, and in one week, it will be my birthday. But what my mind was concentrated on was that the week after my birthday, it will be the one year anniversary of my dad's death. I can honestly tell you, I feel guilty about the whole thing because I feel like it was all my fault. This was mainly because if I hadn't snuck out of my house, then we wouldn't have been on the road, and the drunk driver wouldn't have hit us.

If that hadn't happened, I would still have my dad, and my mom wouldn't have married that slumbag of a person who thinks it's cool to attack me or Lissa whenever my mom wasn't around or just being gone weeks at a time. My mom had no clue about any of these going-ons.

Voiceing my fears, Lissa decided to break the silence, "Rose, do you know what your wearing for the concert tonight? And do you how you are going to cover those marks up?"

"Yep. I'll be fine. The marks are nothing that a little bit of cover-up won't take care of." I answered, turning back to rummage through my dresser some more before pulling out a gray-blue tank top, a pair of gray skinny jeans with white splotches on them, and walked to my closet to get my dark blue jean jacket, and my black and blue hi-top Converse.

As I walked out of my room to go take a shower, I heard Lissa walk back to her room and close the door. When I hopped in, I turned the heat up so that, hopefully, the pain in my shoulder, and my mind, in general, could clear up.

**I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to post as soon as I could, so I tried to find a good place to stop this chapterI. really hope everyone likes this first chapter! You still have time to tell me what you want Adrian to be in this story! Just PM me or review your preference! Suggestions are greatly appreciated! **

**-Em**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! My life is crazy busy, and I have now found out that I have to move in about one month. I will try to update as much as possible in between what happens. So, I hope you like this chapter. I've had a LOT of fun writing this chapter. **

**Shout outs to: loventherussian17, DBM1710, Elena DanceLover05, kate882, Blood Drinking Dark Emo Angel, peggy, Do'B, Jinabina, and PRINCESSKATERINAHATHAWAY! You all helped me with my bad days! I would read all my reviews, and I would be SUPER happy! Thank you all AGAIN for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT have red hair, and my name is Emily, not Richelle. That being said, I DO NOT own Vampire Academy. I also don't own the song. It belongs to Avril Lavinge.**

I closed my eyes as the hot water ran on to my sore muscles. Why am I in so much pain, you may ask? Because my mom had gotten super depressed when my dad passed away, and, to be honest, I was too. But I didn't dwell on it. Anyway, my mom had gotten so damn desperate that she went out and met this guy named Andrew. Let's just say that he became my step dad six months later. He was a great guy before the wedding. But, after a few months, when my mom started working again, his real personality started to come up to the surface. Most days and nights, when my mom was gone for her business, were spent at clubs and bars. He was gone from around one or two in the afternoon to around eight or nine at night. Then, he would come home, and expect a huge feast to be freshly made. This had happened last night.

_~Flashback~_

_Friday nights were the worst of the week. Andrew came stomping in the door, as uncoordinated and unbalanced as a cow on a balance beam. I could smell the alcohol rolling of of him. 'He's drunk, as always,' I thought. I turned to Lissa, hopefully, giving her a look that said 'be careful and let me do all the talking'. She understood and nodded. _

_"Where's the food?" Andrew yelled, grabbing a hold of my arms. _

_"We didn't make anything. We just had some of that leftover meatloaf in the fridge." I stated."So, obviously, nothing at all was made tonight." I said again to put some emphasis on it. I winced as Andrew squeezed my shoulders harder. I felt the pain cease, but felt a worse pain when he slapped me on my face. He hit me with enough force that I head popped to the side._

_"You little bitch!" He yelled. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders again. I knew I had to say something to him, and I might have to hurt myself more, but it would be worth it if it hurt him. _

_I turned to Lissa. "Liss, head off to your room. I don't want you to see this. Take Dawn and Shasta with you. I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and grabbed the dogs, and brought them out of the room. "Now, Andrew. You can make a choice. You can either let go of my arms on your own, or I'll do it for you."_

_"Ha! You can't do anything to me," he slurred. "And, what did I tell you about calling me Andrew? I'm dad to you."_

_This angered me even more. "You will NEVER be my dad. My DAD didn't come home drunk and hit me or Lissa! And, I can do something to you. Your drunk and I am perfectly sober. That right there, is an advantage I don't even need." I said, my voice getting louder. I wasn't about to let him continue to do the things that he does. I couldn't do it. But, if I told my mom, I knew that she wouldn't believe me. _

_"Try. Throw a punch. Your arms are pinned. You can't do anything." He taunted. God, his breath reeks!_

_"Maybe, but I can do this." I said, kneeing him in the groin. Drunk or not, the move worked. He let go of my arms, and crouched over, only to recover just as quickly. I had already taken a few steps away, and was getting into a good position when I saw him come barreling at me, like a football player on the front line. _

_That move MIGHT have worked if he wasn't stumbling. I grabbed his head and threw him against the wall. He fell to the ground. For good measure, I walked over and kicked him in the side, hard enough that he wouldn't get up for five minutes or so. I know it was petty, but I just had to do it. _

_I crouched down next to him. "Now, I got a few questions for you. Did you really think that you could've beaten me when your drunk and I've taken fighting classes since I was five? Do you really think that I need you to continue on with my life? And, who says I have to call you my dad? I never will because I only have one dad, and he's gone. Last question. You want to be gone most of the day, come home, drunk off your ass, for lack of a better term, and expect a huge feast to be made?" I asked, getting very agitated. I laughed slightly. "Think again. Now, you know what I want to happen, but I know won't until my mom leaves you on the curb? I want you to get a life, and get out of mine!" I yelled while walking to my room, and slamming the door. I changed into my pajamas, and went, quickly, to bed. _

_~End Flashback~_

I almost laughed again as I thought back. Notice that key word. Almost. My thoughts are too full of my dad and the accident from almost a year ago.

'But, Rose, there's no sense in thinking back to the past. You can't change a single thing about it.' I said to myself, as I got out of the shower and got dressed. Oh, great! I'm talking to myself. I must be going crazy! I hope not!

When I was presentable, I grabbed one of Shasta's toys out of the basket in the corner of my room, walked to Lissa's room, and knocked loudly. I told her that I was going to wait in the living room for her.

"Come on, Shasta. Let's go play a bit, before I have to go. It's my night to sing at the pizzeria." I said while walking off. I was kinda excited. This was only my third time doing a live performance, and, as always, I was slightly nervous. This feeling doesn't come often, but when it does, it scares me. That is why I wanted to play with Shasta to get my mind off of it.

About twenty minutes later, we were in the car, heading to the pizzeria. Lissa decided to break the long, drawn out silence.

"Hey, Rose? What happened last night anyway? And, don't leave anything out. I want to know EXACTLY what happened." She said, giving me a look the said 'don't give me any nonsense.'

I recounted what had happened the night before and Lissa sat there, listening intently. Once I was done, Lissa thought for a minute.

"Well, I think we should tell mom." When she saw the look on my face, she said, "Rose, we have to. He is hurting you!" She said, trying to get her point across by poking my face where it was bruising (which you couldn't see because of the cover-up). I winced away from her touch. "See? Exactly my point."

"Yeah. Exactly the point that I CAN'T tell mom. She won't believe me! She'll just brush it off as nothing." I said, trying to keep my eyes on the road. I didn't want to be the cause of yet another accident.

"Well, we're gonna need to tell her at some point." Lissa said, looking for the pizzeria.

"Liss, don't you know exactly where this pizzeria is by heart? We're here almost every Saturday. Do you think you'll just forget?" I said, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"No, it's just that I just want to see this town. It's awesome. I love it." Lissa said, smiling. "Oh, there it is!"

"Yeah, I see it!" I told her, pulling into the parking lot. A bunch of people were already here. We got out of the car and met up with everyone else in our band. Eddie plays the guitar, Christian plays the drums (which SO matched him), Mia plays the keyboards and helped with the vocals, and Lissa plays the bass. Of course, I did the lead vocals.

"OK, everyone! We have about 20 minutes until they let everyone else in here. Are we going to show them how we do it?" I asked, trying to get everyone pumped up.

"Yes!" They all said.

"OK. Let's get this sound check done. What song do you want to do?" I wondered.

"How about we do 'Things I'll Never Say'?" Lissa asked.

"OK. Let's go." I replied, waving my hand on to the stage.

After the sound check, we walked off the stage, and did last minute things, we watched as the many people walked in and found a seat. I didn't know how many more people could fit in this room. They just kept walking in in crowds. I was honestly amazed.

When everyone was in, I heard the microphone turn on and someone's voice come over the speakers. "Welcome everyone. I am very happy to introduce this group. They are young and quite talented. Everyone, give a big, warm welcome to Rose, Lissa, Eddie, Christian, and Mia!" The announcer called.

Well, here goes nothing.

**Ok. I looked for about an hour and I couldn't find a really good name for them, so I could use some help. If you have ANY ideas, tell me please. I am completely coming up blank. This is the longest chapter I've written so far (1,953 words) and I wrote this all in one sitting. I thought, no, I KNOW that you guys deserve it after the long wait. Hopefully, everyone is happy with how this chapter ended. The next chapter is going to be in a different POV, and you guys get to guess. Although, it isn't really that hard. Well, hope everyone likes where this is headed right now. **

**As I've said before, if you have ANYTHING to say, go ahead and say it. I LOVE every single one of the reviews or messages I get. I'll TRY and update as soon as I can. This next chapter might just be a LITTLE harder to write, so be patient, please. I want it to be good.**

**Thank you SO much for reading! 3**

**-Em **


	4. Chapter 3

***crawls out from under the rock and waves* Hey, everyone! I know I have been dead to the world forever, and I'm sorry for another late update! But now, I have a Facebook account for fanfiction. If you want, go add me, Cami Coles Fanfiction. Sneak peeks, teasers, etc would be up almost weekly. RL has been absolutely crazy! I've been moving, so I haven't gotten much free time to write. And someone quite close to me had a stroke, so that also took up a lot of my free time with worrying and hoping she would be ok. It's been a very long recovery process, and it's still going, but it is getting there. I love you, J! I know you're reading this! And since you are, I want you to know that you always seem to be the voice of reason, and I can call you when I'm having a bad day, and you help me through it. You put up with a lot of my crap, and I thank you for that. HAHA! Anyway... Then I got a huge case of writer's block in the middle of this chapter. And my first EVER year of high school started (And NO. I'm not a freshman), and it has been VERY stressful. So, that being said, I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Shout outs to: Twilighternproud, Blood Drinking Dark Emo Angel, Elena DanceLover05, PrincessRedfern, and DBM1710! A virtual hug goes to every one of you! For DBM1710, you guessed the POV correct, but I couldn't seem to get into Dimitri's head with what I wanted to have happen in this chapter, so I'm sorry for that. **

**Fair warning, Rose's mom is pretty much not like Janine from the books, but I thought that they need someone as a parent that is there for them, and she's kinda gonna be a little comic relief, I guess you could say. I'm rambling. Ok. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, in any way, own or profit from Vampire Academy. Everything, aside from the plot of THIS story, belong to Richelle Mead.**

_Monday morning_

I woke up to Shasta whining in front of my face. I grabbed one of my pillows, and put it over my eyes, still half asleep.

"Five more minutes." I muffled, waving my hand in the direction of where I thought Shasta was.

"You are still the same daughter that I knew a month ago." I heard a very familiar voice say from the direction of my door.

I was instantly awake. "Mom?" I threw off the pillow, and there she was, with a smile on her face. "Your home!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you, my dear, have to be ready for school in about 45 minutes. So, chop chop." She said, a smile on her face.

"School?" I pondered, slightly confused. I thought school didn't start for a few more weeks.

"Am I the only one that remembered that it's our first day of school?" Lissa said, coming in through the bathroom that conjoined our rooms, arms crossed, and Dawn right behind her.

"Yeah, I guess you are aside from our mother here." I answered, turning back towards her.

She threw up her hands in a defensive stance. "Don't look at me. Lissa, here, was the one that came into my room and the crack of dawn to remind me." _Show's you where I get my not being a morning person from._ She continued to look at me. "Now, if you don't mind, which I am positive you won't, I'm going to go downstairs and make the traditional, 'Hathaway first day of school' breakfast'." She turned towards the hallway, and walked away.

I threw my arms in the air cheered. "The one and only thing that I'm happy about when school comes back for another year." I cheered some more before I got up and walked to my dresser.

Lissa looked at me incredulously. "You amaze me sometimes, Rose." Lissa said, shakiing her head.

"I know, but you love just the same!" I said, rummaging threw my drawers, looking for my red halter tank top and dark gray jeans. "Now, I'm gonna get ready and then check on Adrian. Now, please let me get him up, because I have an idea that will only work if he's asleep," A michevious smile coming over my face.

"Oh, no. Rose, what are you about to do? You know what he will do." Lissa asked.

I grinned at her as I walked towards her and lightly pushed her back towards her room. "Believe me, you'll hear about it within the hour." When she went back to her room, I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my black leather jacket and red, 3-inch high heels out of my closet. I also grabbed my white and red running shoes, that had come in the week before, for the first cross-country practice after school.

I headed down the hall towards Adrian's room, and, as always, his door was open just enough for me to slip through it. The moment I realized this, I quickly turned around, ran down the stairs to the kitchen where I saw my mom hard at work, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and ran back towards his room as quietly as possible.

I slipped through the door, again, as quietly as I could (which is quite surprising, seeing as I'm one of the loudest people in my entire grade) and unscrewed the top of the bottle. I walked over to Adrian's bed. He was sprawled out on his stomach. _Perfect,_ I thought.

I quickly dumped the bottle of the ice-cold water on his head, and backed away.

My brother shot up out of his bed like a bat out of hell. _Thank god that he slept in his shorts, _I thought.

"What the hell was that for?" He screamed out, wiping his, now, wet hair out of his face.

"That's payback for last year!" I said, quickly thinking back to when he picked me up and threw me in the pool, pajamas and all. I still wonder, to this day, how he had succeeded in doing so.

I walked out of his room before he could reply, and went downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw my mom frantically finishing up breakfast, which smelt amazing by the way, and Andrew was sitting on one of the stools against the counter. The moment I saw him, I continued walking towards the living room with nothing more than a quick, "Morning," tossed his way. After all, he didn't deserve anything better after what happened a few days ago.

When I got to the living room, I saw my little sister, Jill, watching an episode that was a re-run of that one reality competition show. Dancing With the Stars, I think it was called. Even though I don't quite know the name of the show, and I will never admit it when asked, but I have a soft spot for the show. I always say, whoever is partnered with Derek is going to win the Mirrorball trophy.

I plopped onto the couch, sitting right next to Jill. "Hey, Jilly. Are you excited for school today?" I said, calling her by the nickname that she has had since she was three.

She kept her eyes glued to the show, but a few minutes later, paused it, and turned towards me. "Yes, actually. And, Rose, I'm 13. I'm not that little anymore, so no more need for 'Jilly'."

I ruffled her hair, and she quickly dodged out of it. "You'll always be my little Jilly. And I will always be your amazing older sister." I said, dramtically placing my hand on my chest.

"Whatever you say, _Rosie._" She smirked at me, using the nickname that annoys the hell out of me. I may as well be back in kindergarten.

I sighed. "I hate to say it, but if you were someone else, you would regret calling me that."

I heard the magic words. "Children! Time for breakfast!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Here. I'll make you a bet. If you can beat me to the table, I'll clean your room for a month. If I beat you, you get to pick up the dog crap for a month." I got up off the couch. I would love to not have to pick up that stuff.

She glared pointedly at me. "Uh-uh. Not happening. One, you'll beat me, and two, Shasta is your dog. Not mine." She reasoned.

"What if I told you that I would let you win?"

"Still not happening."

"Damn. I was really looking forward to seeing your face when your room was spotless. Oh, well..." I trailed off, and started walking slowly towards the dining room.

"I'm not gonna fall for it."

I sighed dejectedly. "I know." I continued walking towards the dining room at my slow pace, hoping that Jill would go for it at some point.

As I got to the entrance of the kitchen, I heard someone creeping up on me. I turned my head just enough to see who it was. Who I saw was definitely not who I expected. I thought it would be Adrian, or maybe Lissa. Jill would have even made sense. _I swear I heard her get up off the couch, _I thought.

The man standing in front of me must have been a friend of Adrian's. He certainly couldn't have been one of Andrew's. But, at the same time, standing at about 6 foot 6, brown hair that just reached his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that could make any girl melt, he didn't seem like a senior in high school at all.

"Hi." He said, breaking the silence. "I don't think I've met you yet. I'm Dimitri Belikov." He stuck his hand out to me. I quickly shook off my nerves and shook it. _Wait! Why am I nervous?_ "Are you a friend of Lissa's?"

"Rose Hathway. Actually, Lissa is my twin sister."

"Really? I've never seen you around here before. And you two don't look anything alike." He looked at me, skeptically.

"Yeah, well, that's because I spend my time locked in my room, writing new songs, and I look more like my dad than my mom, while Liss is the other way around." I smirked. Everyone seemed to think the same thing when they see us together. "Are you a friend of Adrian's?"

"That depends on who is asking. But, for you, yes I am."

"Hm.. Interesting. Well, I'm hungry, so I am going to go eat some of that breakfast that smells as amazing as it always does." I turned back around and started walking again. "Adrian is probably already sitting down. Come on." I waved my hand towards the dining room.

I got to the table and saw everyone already at the table. Including Jill.

"Wow, Rose. I never thought I would see the day when you would the one we're waiting for at the table when food is involved. Yet, here we are." Adrian said with his arms wide open.

"Yeah, and I thought I would never see the day that you got a good-looking girlfriend." I smirked. I put my finger to my chin like I was thinking. "Wait. I still am waiting for that. Darn."

He glared at me, but didn't say another word.

"Vasilisa! Rosemarie! Get your butts out this door before I have to kick them out!"

"Geez. Who rubbed her wrong?" I asked. "I didn't think I would ever hear her be that harsh."

"Rose, if you have forgotten, she does this almost everyday." Lissa said, smiling at me.

"Right. I forgot. That's why I love you. You remind me all the time." I joked.

"That better not be all you love me for." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Of course it's not."

"Good."

We quickly ran out of the door and towards the car. Everyone else was already in and ready to go. "Took you long enough." Adrian muttered under his breath. I'm not sure if anyone else heard him.

"You girls ready for your first day?" Mom smiled at us through the rearview mirror.

Liss and I looked at each other, and smiled. "Yes!" We said together. We had been waiting all summer for this day. No matter how much I hate school, it gives me time to be with friends, and away from the house, and collectively Andrew.

"There they go again. The whole twin telepathy thing." Adrian groaned.

Lissa and I could not stop laughing the rest of the way to school.

**I am already half way done with the next chapter. It should be up MUCH quicker then this one. I apologize again for the CRAZY LONG wait. The words weren't coming out the right way forever! Haha! Add me on Facebook for easy access to teasers and everything else related to this story. See you soon!**

**-Camzi**


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter was written SO much faster than the other chapters. It literately only took me about 3-4 hours to write 4 pages out on paper.**

**Thanks goes to: roseskyangel, princess-in-training122, .literature, and Ranim. I loved reading your reviews. They really helped me, in numerous ways. **

**I noticed a lot of people added either this story or me to their alert lists. I love that. I get so excited when I get any notifications for this story. But, maybe we could get a few more reviews? Just a thought. If you don't have anything to say, that's perfectly fine. I could really use some praise or criticism, though. It would really help. All of it, to me, is constructive. It tells me if you like the writing style or not. And you can also suggest things that you want to see in this story. Aside from that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Vampire Academy. It all belongs to the amazingly talented Richelle Mead, who I just learned lives only about 40-50 minutes away from me. Weird statement, but okay.**

Chapter 4

"Have a great day. Stay out of trouble you two." My mom looked pointedly at Adrian and me.

"Mom? Seriously?" I said as I leaned back into the car to grab my bags.

"Yes. We don't need a repeat of last year, do we?" She asked.

"No, but mom, we all know why last year was the way it was. It's not going to happen again." I tried to reassure her. I quickly swung my backpack onto my back, and my sports bag onto my shoulder so that it was hanging off to my side. "See you after practice." I called as I turned around and walked towards Lissa, where she was standing with the rest of our group.

"Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Dragomir." I heard Dimitri say to my mom. God, I hate that name. Why did she decide to be so old-fashioned and take his name? Why couldn't she just get the modern times, and keep Hathaway? Now that I think about it, why did she have to get remarried in the first place?

I thought I was keeping my anger well-contained, but I must have failed because the next thing I knew, I was hearing my name being called out.

"Rose? What got you so mad all of a sudden?" Christian said. "Your face looks like something just crawled up your ass and died."

"Oh, Sparky, I didn't know you cared so much." I sneered.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate the nickname." He groaned.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you became a pyromaniac and almost set the garage on fire." I reminded him. We had barely been able to put it out.

"Will you two stop? I think I've heard enough of your bickering to last me ten lifetimes." Lissa complained. She quickly stepped between us to get our full attention, firmly holding Christian's hand.

"Your gonna have enough to last you hundreds of lifetimes than. It's too much fun, and he makes it too easy." I continued to stare at Christian, waiting for his next move.

"For the first time, she's ri..." He sputtered. He tried again. And again. He eventually gave up and said, "She's not wrong-"

"That's amazing! Gold star for Rose!" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I turned around and saw the one and only, Jesse Zeklos. "What do you want Jesse?" I looked towards Camille. "Is this your new blow up doll?" I turned back to Jesse. "I thought I made myself clear at the beginning of the summer, that I didn't want anything to do with you. After that little stunt you pulled, you should be happy that I didn't press assault charges." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But you didn't. I just happened to be walking by when I heard that you were actually right about something for once." He said in his usual snarky attitude. "I mean, look how making the wrong decision helped you last year with your daddy."

"Why, you little..." I lunged at Jesse. Well, correction. I tried to lunge at him. Not even a second after I moved, a strong pair of arms wrapped around and restrained me. I growled and flailed my legs, trying to get out of my captor's grasp.

"Woah, little girl. Trying to start a fight on the first day of school?" I heard Jesse say from the recesses of my mind.

"I'll show you a little girl when I punch your nose in!" I exclaimed, still trying desperately to get out of my restraints. "Let go of me!"

Through my yelling and growling, I heard a quiet and soothing voice say, "Rose, everyone is looking at you. I don't think you want to spend the first day in the headmistress' office." The voice had a slight accent. I stopped struggling to get free, trying to catch my breath. Let's face it, trying to get out of someone's arms, more specifically, someone like Dimitri, was tiring. Dimtri loosened his hold, but didn't fully let go until I was completely calm.

I looked around me, and finally saw my surroundings. I saw Jesse and Camile retreating back into the crowd of onlookers. It seemed like the entire junior and senior class were staring at the confrontation that had just happened in St Vladimir's courtyard. I had always enjoyed the serendity of this particular place during my free period.

With tables and chairs placed sporadically thoughout the large expanse of space, it was a great place to go and wind down after a hard day. There were trees set around the area, providing a great deal of shade on the sunny days. I would go here nearly every day. This was one of the few places I could go after the accident, that I could really, fully think.

I turned around and realized that Adrian and Lissa had already started walking towards the front office building with the rest of our little group. I'll bet my life savings that they are headed to get their term schedules, I quickly thought.

I turned slightly, and saw Dimitri looking down at me. "Are you okay now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just kind of lost it back there. Nothing to worry about. It happens every now and then. Especially since the accident." I found that I felt compelled to tell him all that, even though it seems like all I'm doing is rambling. Something I don't do often. I rubbed my hands on my arms, as if trying to get warm. "How about we go and catch up with Lissa and them?" Before I make a bigger fool of myself.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sure." He didn't sound so sure. I nodded and quickly grabbed my bags, which seemed to have fallen off my shoulders, or something along those lines.

As I started walking towards the administrative office, I realized something. "Look. The crowd isn't much of one anymore." How unobservent, Rose.

Dimitri didn't do anything to reply to that, except for a light, breathy chuckle under his breath.

When we finally got to the office, I could see Headmistress Kirova handing out the schedules. I thought see would get Mrs. McDonald to do that, I laughed lightly. Mrs. McDonald was Kirova's personal secretary. They were two very different kinds of people.

I saw everyone else from the little group, standing off to the side. Lissa motioned her head towards Kirova, as if trying to encourage me to just get the schedule done and out of the way.

I shook my head, but headed over there anyway. "Ah, Miss Hathaway. It's always a pleasure to see you." Kirova said as I approached the large front desk.

"The feelings are mutual, Headmistress." I plastered a smile onto my face.

She extended her hand with my schedule. I took it. "Hope this schedule suits your interests."

I was really tempted to say, "Yeah, sure. All you want is for me to get out of this school. I know how you feel about me." But, instead, I just thanked her and walked away. As I walking towards the side of the room that everyone else was on, I looked down at my schedule.

Period 0- Homeroom- Edlund- Rm. 182

Period 1- Advanced Algebra- Jastrzembski- Rm. 307

Period 2- World Studies- Harkness- Rm. 304

Period 3- Conditioning- Elliott- Gym

Period 4- Biology- Wurdermann- Rm. 162

Lunch

Period 5- English- King- Rm. 232

Period 6- Chorale- Green- Rm. Choir

Period 7- Free Period

Period 8- Health Science 1- Kennedy- Rm. 217

Are they trying to kill me? These classes are so spread apart, I won't have time for anything else! Ugh!

**Ok. Not as long as before, but I was wanting to update, and with the HSPE (High School Proficency Exam) this week, I have been cramming like nothing else. So, I tried to do my best. It may take me a little longer to update the next chapter, but I am honestly struggling in my English class, so I need to put as much effort into that as I can. My mom is going to kill me when she sees that grade, so I might not be able to get on the computer, therefore no typing. But, never fear, I will be writing the next chapter on paper when I don't have access to it. **

**I was also wanting to ask a quick question, and you can answer them in a review or PM me your preference. Do you want Rose and Dimitri to get into a relationship by her birthday (which will be in about 3-5 chapters), or do you want it to take a while? Please reply. It is important for the progression of the story. Either way, Rose is still going to battle with her problem of opening up. **

**Have a great day!**

**-Camzi**

**PS: Most of those teachers and classes are ones I actually have. They are not made up!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter has taken a lot of time to write, so I'm sorry if it's crappy, but I wanted to get this up as soon as I could. I don't want to ever have you wait as long as you had to before. (The whole 6-7 months hiatus thing. I hated it just as much as you guys did! Haha!) Anyways, this chapter is definitely not my best ever, and once the story starts to pick up, it's going to be interesting. Which brings me to my next point...**

**PLEASE READ!**

**I could really use some help on this story, so if there is any event or just anything you want to see in this story, feel free to tell me. All of these chapters are pretty much written on the spot with little or no previous planning. I know some of the things that I want to have happen here, but I can't really just jump straight to those events. This story would make no sense if I did that, and I feel like it would make less of an impact. So, please, don't be afraid to say anything. I will do my very best to incorporate as many of the ideas as possible into this story. I want to allow you, the reader, a chance to voice your ideas. **

**Now that that's out of the way...**

**Thank you to: anon, Airangel1992, lovingbites, Ranim, obsessed53, and tracymarie! Thank you so much for the thoughts on what to do with the RxD thing. Since it's 50/50, how about I go somewhere in the middle, and Rose and Dimitri get together sometime on the day of the party? Let me know what you think. But thank you again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Vampire Academy. That belongs to Richelle Mead. I do, however, own the plot of this story... Muhahaha!**

"Is she trying to make my life a living hell?" Mia fumed as I put my gym bags into my locker, and laughed under my breath. "I mean, seriously? These classes are all over the place! I am never going to have any time for anything!"

I turned my head towards her slightly. "I've got the same problem as you, M. This school is way too big for such a short passing period." I replied, shutting my locker as quickly as possible.

"You two do realize that they extended the passing period to 10 minutes, right? That's why the day is almost an hour longer." Sydney said, walking up from behind me, with Lissa at her side with Christian.

"I was wondering about that. Actually, I was pissed about that. But, at least it's for a good reason." I smiled.

"Like more time to break people's hearts."

I knew that voice. I hadn't heard it in the longest time. "Mase!" I screamed, launching myself towards him so fast that I'm happy that he has such fast reflexes, or I would've ended up on the floor. His arms wrapped around me in a quick, friendly hug. When I pulled away, I saw people looking in my direction, but, honestly, I didn't give a shit. When you haven't seen one of your best friends in a year, you tend to not care if you act like a complete wierd-o when you do, much like I must have looked a few seconds ago. "How was London?" I said with a genuine smile plastered on my face.

"Interesting to say the least," He replied, a huge smile on his face. "Honestly, I wish I had stayed here, but I feel like I learned a lot." A look of sadness and sympathy crept onto his face. "I heard about the accident. I'm sorry about your dad."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Lissa open her mouth, and I heard her gasp. She knew that I couldn't talk, or even think, about my dad without feeling extremely guilty and upset. She also knew that I didn't want to break down at school where everyone could see. "It's not your fault, Mase. Don't worry about it." I replied quietly. I subtly looked around for an excuse to change the subject. A few Freshman girls looking back and forth between their schedules and the school map that is provided? That won't help for long. Um... Let's see... I turned towards one of the digital clocks that hangs in the hallways, and almost screamed when I saw the time.

7:00 A.M.

Within a split second of seeing it, I heard the loud, shrill ring of the bell, indicating Homeroom had just started. "Oh, shit! We've gotta run. Fast!" I yelled, already taking off.

I was standing outside the classroom less than a minute later, trying to catch the breath that I had lost. Normally, I only run that fast in the last stretch of the runs in Cross Country. Never to make it to a class. I settled my breathing in record time, and tried to open the door. You have GOT to be kidding me! It's locked. This kind of thing would happen to me. I peered in the window, and saw Eddie, Christian, and Mason snickering while looking straight at me. Wait. Mason? How did he get here so quickly? I looked around the rest of the room and saw the window wide open. That would explain it. I should've thought of that. The route to the class is so much shorter that way.

I looked towards Edlund's desk and saw that he was nowhere in sight. I turned my attention back to the laughing cows and motioned for them to open the door. They shook their heads with their big grins on their faces. I quickly flipped them the bird, and they stiffened, and quickly pulled out their notebooks. "That's what I thought." I muttered smugly.

"Miss Hathaway." My back stiffened. "Is there a reason you are standing outside the door instead of sitting down at your desk?" I grimaced before I turned around to face Stan Alto.

"Mr. Alto. What are you doing here? Don't have a homeroom to teach?"

"Of course, but I can't get to it. You see, someone is blocking my way."

"Your teaching in here?" I asked, pointing behind me.

He nodded stiffly. I groaned internally, and side-stepped so that he could unlock the door. When he did, he held it open for me, more than likely so that I could do the "Walk of Shame," as so many people call it. Alto was known for it. I would have to walk in with him right behind me while he lectures about the value of punctuality. I've heard it about thirty times in the last two years. I swung my backpack more securely on my shoulder, and stalked into the classroom with as much dignity as I could muster. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I got to my desk and sat down. I could hear Alto start his speech in his monotone voice, and I just zoned out. After all, it's nothing new.

I was walking to lunch when I heard a very familiar, nasally voice from behind me say, "Hey. I just transferred here. Would you be willing to show me around?"

I turned around, and crossed my arms. "Now, I didn't think I would need to do that, seeing as you already found your new pimp's house without help." I sneered.

"C'mon Rose. Is that the way you should talk to your sister?"

I shook my head in exasperation. "You're not my sister, Elena. You're my stepsister. Big difference. A sister is someone I love by choice. A stepsister is someone I am forced to act nicely around. And I don't do that. If you want that, go to Liss or Jill. You're not going to find it from me." I turned around, and started walking towards my destination. "Just follow the flow of the crowd. You'll find it eventually." I yelled.

"You finally show up! We were starting to think that you died or something." Christian said as I set my tray down, and sat down in my usual spot between Lissa and Mason.

"This is the second time in one day that you have been late to a meal. What is it this time?" Adrian joked.

"You really want to know? Elena transferred here, and she started acting like her usual doll-face self." I glared down at my pizza, already half eaten. "Man, what I would give to rip that smug smile right off her face."

Everyone but Mason and Dimitri looked at me knowingly. "Who's Elena?" Mason asked, looking at me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Adrian beat me to it. "The evil stepsister that competes for everything. She took something from Rose, and Rose is hellbent on getting her back for it."

"Oh."

The table was quiet for a few minutes while people ate their food. I was about to break the silence when Lissa jumped in her seat, officially scaring the crap out of me.

"Rose, we have to start planning the party. It's Saturday, remember?" Lissa said in her normal excited voice.

I groaned internally. "All I want is dancing and where we would normally do the father-daughter dances, I want to sing a few songs in honor of him and Andre."

"That's a great idea! And we can have a DJ, and rent out the dance hall is town!" Lissa said. I smiled, grateful that Lissa could throw this all together in less than a week with little or no help from me. "Oh, you better get a date!" She exclaimed. "We are not going to have another one like last year!"

Is it weird that I looked in Dimitri's direction when she said that, and that he looked back?

**So there you have it. This chapter was planned to be longer, but I had no clue how to lead to the next scene after that last line. What would you have put after that? What do you think of Elena? Is she going to cause problems for our favorite heroine? And why did Stan step in for Edlund? Put your thoughts in a review! I read them all! The next chapter should be up much quicker. It still may take a little bit, (with the end of the school/finals creeping closer! AHH!) but it will come! I promise!**

**Don't forget to add me on Facebook (Cami Coles Fanfiction) or, for those with these, follow me on Twitter (colescami687)! Happy reading!**

**-Camzi**


End file.
